


Cheeseballs

by pseudosuicide



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Kissing, M/M, cheeseballs au, more cheeseballs, sleepy snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosuicide/pseuds/pseudosuicide
Summary: Sorey has a new love in his life. It didn’t taken him long to fall, and he fell hard. Now, he isn’t seen anywhere without his new love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that [Swati](https://twitter.com/makkurataichou) and [Rae](https://twitter.com/tenrouha) came up with?? And I was blessed with the chance to write it out...~  
> I finished it....a really long time ago actually;; I just...couldn't post it. I'M STILL SITTING HERE LIKE....I can't do this I need to squirrel away, hoard all the things I've written, and finished...there's a few orz MAYBE....ONE DAY......

Sorey has a new love in his life. It didn’t taken him long to fall, and he fell hard. Now, he isn’t seen anywhere without his new love.

_Cheeseballs._

Mikleo is starting to hate them. He has no peace. They’re _everywhere_. Somehow Sorey manages to find every waking moment eating the stupid things.

For the moment, however, Mikleo is safe from the things. He adjusts his glasses on his nose, reading his textbook intently. It is a basic history on ruins of the world, something he is already well-versed in. This is a new text, one he has yet to read. He is curious if there will be any new information, something he doesn’t know. He’s a little over a third through the book, having spent the afternoon curled up on the couch reading it. He flips the page, before reaching up to tuck a strand of his long hair behind his ear. The longer he sits there, the more of his hair falls out of the loose braid he had tied it back in earlier that day.

He’s so absorbed in the book in his hands, he doesn’t realize Sorey has come into the room, until he feels his arms wrap around him. Sorey nuzzles his cheek against the top of Mikleo’s hair, before pressing a kiss there.

“I know you’re enjoying your book but...are you coming to bed anytime soon?”

Mikleo blinks, finally looking up from his book to look over at the clock. It’s well past 11pm. He hadn’t even noticed how late the time was. He hums his response, leaning back into Sorey. Sorey’s arms tighten, and his lips land against the top of Mikleo’s ear.

“Yeah, give me a minute. Let me finish up and I’ll be there shortleee…!!” Mikleo can’t help his yelp, Sorey having bitten down on his ear. “Sorey!”

His response is a laugh, and Sorey lets him go, skipping backwards, into the direction of their shared room. “I’ll be waiting for you, okaay…~” He ducks behind the wall, and disappears into their room. At least, that’s what Mikleo assumes.

He turns his attention back to his book. He can feel the warmth of his cheeks after what Sorey had done. He knows he’s distracted now, possibly not able to finish the page he was reading, let alone the chapter. He sighs, and tucks a bookmark into the book, officially deciding he’s going to give up for the night. He has been reading the whole day, so it’s not like it is a bad thing, but...he usually doesn’t leave a chapter unfinished.

But now all he has on his mind is Sorey.

He gently places the book on the coffee table, and walks around the side of the couch. He pads across the living room, and into the hall, passing by the guest room and bathroom before coming to the room he shares with Sorey. As his hand touches the doorknob, he hears a crinkling sound, followed by what could only be the narration of the documentary Sorey had been watching. But it’s the crinkling that has his attention. That could only be _one thing_. He swears, if he has those stupid things _in bed with him_ …

Mikleo pushes the door open, and freezes. The thoughts of Sorey that had been on his mind before entering the room evaporate nearly instantly.

Sorey is sitting on the bed, completely taken by what’s being said on the TV. Normally, Mikleo would be just as interested, but not right now.

Sorey is seated on the bed, already dressed to sleep. He is wearing a black t-shirt, and his boxers, nothing else. The sight of his bare legs is usually something that interests Mikleo, but all his attention is focused on the bag in Sorey’s lap. The bag that his hand is currently shoved into to. Sorey is munching, quite happily, when he notices Mikleo. He smiles, his lips dusted with cheese.

“Mikleo! You came!” He lifts his hand, the one not in the bag, and reaches out towards Mikleo.

Mikleo doesn’t respond, just stares, unimpressed. “...What are you doing.”

Sorey tilts his head, pursing his lips in confusion, “What do you mean? I was waiting for you! I wasn’t sure how long you would take, so I thought I’d turn this on for a bit…” He sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck, “It’s not far, I can turn it off no problem!”

He doesn’t see what the problem _is_ . Not what’s causing the anger to bubble up in Mikleo’s chest. “Those...why are those _in our bed_.”

Sorey blinks. He stares at Mikleo, before slowly, very slowly, lowering his gaze to the bag in his lap. “....I wanted to eat them?”

“...” Mikleo stares at the bag with distaste, before turning around. “You know what. I think I’m going to read a bit more. When I come back, I’d like for those to...not be in bed.”

Sorey makes a strangled noise, pushing himself onto his knees. He leans forward, a cheese covered hand reaching out towards Mikleo. “Mikleooo…! Wait…!”

Mikleo chooses to ignore Sorey, and walks back to the living room, plopping himself back on the couch. He’s not even sure he’ll be able to go back to reading. He’s suddenly so very tired. He leans back into the couch, and before he realizes it, he’s started dozing off.

\--

The softest touch to his face is what wakes Mikleo. He blinks a few times, feeling groggy, still partially asleep. Sorey is there, hovering just over Mikleo. Mikleo stares up at him, lips parted as he tries to gain his bearings.

“Suree…?”

Sorey laughs, rubbing his thumb against Mikleo’s cheek, where he had placed it before Mikleo woke up. He can’t help the way seeing Mikleo so very sleepy makes his heart swell. Before he had come out, he had started worrying after a couple hours passed, and Mikleo hadn’t returned. Sorey hadn’t expected to find Mikleo asleep on the couch. He’s gentle as he curls his arms around Mikleo, pulling him forward.

“Do you want to come bed…? You’ll sleep better.” He leans close, nudging his nose against Mikleo’s. He gets a groan in response, and Mikleo’s eyes flutter as he struggles to stay awake.

“...y...es…”

Sorey laughs again, pressing a quick kiss against Mikleo’s temple, before curling his arms properly around Mikleo’s back, and under his legs. He scoops him up easily, and cradles Mikleo to his chest. Mikleo’s head falls against his shoulder, and his eyes flutter closed. Sorey can feel Mikleo’s hair tickle his wrist as he walks back through the house to their bedroom. He kicks the door close, and is grateful that before he left the bed to find Mikleo, he had somehow managed to kick the blankets back.

“Okay, Mik. Here we go…” Mikleo is so light, getting him into the bed is easy. Sorey pulls a face as he looks Mikleo over, realizing he’s still very much dressed. He stands for a moment, debating, before deciding it would be best to pull his clothes off, put him into something more comfortable. “Hey, Mik. Don’t fall asleep yet, okay? You gotta change.”

Mikleo makes a noise in response, his eyes fluttering again. He pushes himself up on an arm, before collapsing back into the bed. He groans, curling into his side.

“Don’t do that…! Hey!” Sorey pokes at Mikleo’s side, causing him to squirm a little. “Just. Help, okay?” He’s slightly frazzled, feeling sleepiness starting to tug at his body.

He ducks away from the bed, grabbing a shirt from one of the drawers. He’s pretty sure it’s his, but it doesn’t really matter. The thought of seeing Mikleo in it, though...it makes his face burn. He swallows the idea away, and dumps the shirt on the bed beside Mikleo, before gently starting to undo all the buttons on the cardigan Mikleo had been wearing. Once done, he is quick in removing it, dumping it on the ground beside him. Next, he manages to work the shirt Mikleo is wearing off, and drops it with the cardigan.

Mikleo makes a noise, moving as if to snuggle deeper into the bed. His eyes open, and he reaches out, hand patting against the bed.

“Thats…cold…Suree…”

Sorey laughs, and leans down, pressing a kiss against Mikleo’s nose. His rubs his hand against Mikleo’s shoulder, taking the shirt he had brought out, and pressing it against Mikleo’s bare chest.

“Here, Mik. How about this?” Mikleo curls his fingers around the shirt, eyes fluttering closed again. He hums, head falling to the side, his glasses pushing against the side of his face awkwardly. Sorey presses a hand to his mouth, and worms the shirt from Mikleo’s grasp, and carefully pulls it over Mikleo’s head. The sight of Mikleo, with his hair stuck in the shirt, causes Sorey to shake with even more laughter. It wasn’t easy, but he somehow managed to pull Mikleo’s arms into the shirt. He pulls the socks from Mikleo’s feet, then works his pants off.

Sorey’s almost sad how sleepy Mikleo is. What he wouldn’t give for him to be awake, kissing him...The sight of Mikleo’s bare legs simply makes him want to run his hands along them. To hear Mikleo call his name…

Sorey shakes his head, and drops the pants on the floor. He gently removes the glasses from Mikleo’s face, carefully setting them aside. He then makes his way around to the other side of the bed, and crawls in. Sorey fluffs the blankets up, pulling them up around Mikleo, before snuggling in against him. He wraps his arms around Mikleo’s waist, pressing a kiss against his temple. Mikleo makes a noise, between a sigh and a gasp, and curls onto his side into Sorey.

They both manage to fall asleep like that, wrapped up in each other.

\--

The buzzing of his phone brings Mikleo out of sleep. He groans, and opens his eyes, finding himself pressed right into Sorey’s chest. He shifts, pulling his head away to look up into Sorey’s sleeping face. His phone is still buzzing, so he worms his way out of Sorey’s grasp, hand blindly feeling for his phone.  
  
There’s a crinkling noise, and he freezes. His hand has found something...crumbly. It sticks to his fingers, making them feel gross. His stomach drops, and he instantly knows what it is. He jerks away, sending the near empty bag of cheeseballs flying. His hand sweeps through the air, coming to slap Sorey in the face.

“WHAT THE HELL, SOREY.”

Sorey jerks back, eyes wide with shock, as the bag lands on his head, sending crumbs falling through his hair, and down his shirt.

“W...What…” He blinks, staring down at his front, then over at Mikleo, “this is…” he lifts a hand, and pops a cheeseball into his mouth. “Mmmm. So good.”

Mikleo’s hand had fallen to the bed when Sorey moved, and he lifts it, peering at it with disgust. “Why would you leave those _there_.”

Sorey shrugs, his attention turning to Mikleo. He scoops up his hand, Mikleo tensing as he does, “Sorey, what are you--”

A strangled noise leaves Mikleo instead of his words as Sorey puts his fingers in his mouth, sucking the cheese off. Mikleo feels like his stomach drops, not anything like it did when he realized what he put his hand in. _Oh_.

Sorey is thorough, sucking gently on each of Mikleo’s fingers, tongue running along the tips of each of his fingers. He licks along the edge of MIkleo’s hand, stopping only to press his lips to the palm of his hand. Sorey lifts his gaze, eyes half-lidded, “Is that better?”

Mikleo realizes he stopped breathing. He sucks in a breath, and nods. His fingers curl in, brushing against the skin of Sorey’s cheek. He hums in response, wiggling his fingers from Sorey’s grasp. He pushes himself up, and in one swift movement, moves over Sorey, and straddles his waist. Mikleo rolls his shoulders, feeling the shirt he’s wearing start to slide down his arm. It’s way too big for him. He very rarely wears Sorey’s clothing, but by the way Sorey is looking at him he wonders if that is something that will be changing.

Mikleo leans down, his hair falling around them, and presses a kiss against Sorey’s lips. Sorey moves to kiss him back, but Mikleo pulls away before he can, a smirk spreading on his lips.

“You helped me, so how about you let me help you with this.” He tilts his head down, fingers finding the edge of Sorey’s shirt, and pulls it up. Sorey lifts his arms, making it easier for Mikleo to pull it over his head, off his arms.

“Mik--” Sorey gasps as Mikleo’s lips come in contact with his skin, his tongue darting out to lick the crumbs off. Mikleo makes a face, not finding himself actually liking the taste of the cheeseballs. But he can taste Sorey. He presses a kiss against Sorey’s stomach, drawing his tongue up along the line of his abs.

Sorey’s hands find Mikleo’s shoulders, and he bites down on his bottom lip to keep from making any noise. He blinks down at Mikleo, opening his mouth to say something, only to have Mikleo press his hand against his mouth.

Mikleo leans close, close enough that his bangs fall into Sorey’s eyes. His eyes are narrowed, and intense. “You keep quiet.” He leans back, tilting his head. The movement causes his hair to catch in the collar of his shirt, and Sorey is momentarily distracted by that. His eyes flick back to Mikleo, focusing on the way his lips curve into a smile. The way his tongue darts out, licking them.

Sorey wants to feel Mikleo’s tongue on him again.

“Or I’ll stop.”

Sorey leans forward, pressing his lips to Mikleo’s palm again. “Don’t…stop.”

Mikleo pulls his hand back, brushing his hair back behind his ear. He idly wonders what happened to his braid, his hair completely loose around his shoulders. He leans down again, pressing his lips against Sorey’s collarbone, trailing kisses down his chest. Sorey gasps, letting Mikleo’s shoulders go, one hand coming to press against his lips. He squeezes his eyes shut, letting his head fall back.

As Mikleo works his way back down Sorey’s chest, Sorey can’t help but find himself biting into the skin of his hand. He feels like his whole body is trembling, and it’s taking everything he has not to moan, or to grab Mikleo and kiss him senseless.

When Mikleo’s lips brush against his nipple, Sorey gasps, his eyes snapping open. He pulls Mikleo up in one quick motion, and presses their lips together. Mikleo lets him, his arms coming to wrap around Sorey’s neck. Sorey feels his nose bump against Mikleo’s, and his grip on him tightens. As Sorey presses closer, he runs his tongue along Mikleo’s lips, pleased by the way Mikleo reacts, his lips parting, his body shifting to press closer against him. Sorey can taste the cheese on Mikleo’s lips, and when Mikleo runs his own tongue on his, he’s almost overwhelmed by the flavour. Sorey nearly forgets that Mikleo hates them. Mikleo doesn’t, and pulls away, looking rather annoyed.

“You taste like cheese.”

Sorey’s grins, his fingers working up Mikleo’s back, slowly pushing the shirt up. “So do you. I kinda like it.”

“I don’t.” Mikleo frowns, but melts into the next kiss Sorey pulls him into. The way Sorey is kissing him, running his fingers along the skin of his back, makes Mikleo forget everything _but_ Sorey. He pushes himself against Sorey, enjoying the feel of his lips against his. The way Sorey gently sucks on his bottom lip.

Sorey’s hands run up the skin of Mikleo’s back, under his shirt as he continues to kiss Mikleo. He leans back further into the bed, pulling Mikleo down with him. He’s gentle, working his fingers into Mikleo’s back, causing him to squirm in response. He pulls back, sitting upright on Sorey. His cheeks are flushed, and he’s breathless, but couldn’t have looked more beautiful to Sorey. Sorey’s fingers curl around Mikleo’s sides, and he gently runs them up and down, enjoying the way Mikleo reacts, eyes closing as he tilts his head back.

Sorey draws his hands away from Mikleo’s sides, and reach up, cupping his face. Mikleo leans into Sorey’s touch, his right hand coming up to tuck strands of hair behind his ear, before pressing his fingers to the back of Sorey’s hand. He runs them down Sorey’s arm, stopping to curl his fingers around Sorey’s bicep. It doesn’t take much for Sorey to persuade Mikleo to lean down again, their lips meeting in another kiss.

“Sorey.”

Mikleo’s voice is breathy, and Sorey can feel his breath on his lips. He hugs Mikleo closer, pulling him right onto his chest. His lips trail along Mikleo’s cheek, and to his ear. He bites gently, causing Mikleo to gasp. His eyes flutter, and he digs his fingers tighter into Sorey’s arm. Sorey continues to press kisses down Mikleo’s jaw, to his throat, and down his collarbone. Sorey’s hands are under Mikleo’s shirt again, and he gently tugs at it, telling Mikleo he wants to pull it off. Mikleo lifts himself, and Sorey takes the chance to pull the shirt off, over Mikleo’s head. His hair lifts, then falls down around him, tickling against Sorey’s bare chest. He throws the shirt to the side, arms coming up around Mikleo again, drawing him close. Their lips meet again, and Sorey pushes himself up, keeping Mikleo in his lap without breaking contact.

Sorey is gentle, sucking on Mikleo’s bottom lip again. Mikleo makes a small noise, his eyes fluttering. He’s rocking in Sorey’s lap, too overcome with the simple pleasure of _kissing_ Sorey. Sorey’s hands continue to wander down Mikleo’s back, one stopping to press against his lower back, the other running down along his leg. He traces his fingers there, against the softest skin, smiling into the kiss when Mikleo gasps. Sorey takes the chance to run his tongue along Mikleo’s, then nips lightly at his lips, before drawing him into another kiss.

Slowly, Sorey carefully switches their position, twisting at the waist so he can lay Mikleo down. Sorey turns himself, crawling to lean over Mikleo. Sorey’s got his hand on Mikelo’s leg again, and as he continues to kiss Mikleo, his hand moves down his thigh, to his hip. Mikleo draws his arms around Sorey’s neck again, and draws him close, as close as he can, wrapping his legs around Sorey’s waist. He gasps when Sorey breaks the kiss, drawing his lips back down Mikleo’s neck. The skin there is tender, and he knows if he pays enough attention to it, he’ll easily leave a mark.

Mikleo tilts his head back, enjoying the feel of Sorey’s lips on his neck, and.

His eyes snap open, and he all but doesn’t feel what Sorey is doing to him. He’s too far focused on his back. On what...he’s laying on. They got so wrapped up in each other, he had forgotten what had started this. The cheeseballs.

And now he is laying in the remains of them. He’s pretty sure there’s cheese in his hair. And. _God_.

Mikleo shoves at Sorey’s shoulder, breaking the contact between them. “ _Stop_.”

Sorey blinks, staring down at Mikleo. “W...What? Did I do something wrong?”

Mikleo ignores Sorey, and sits up, forcing Sorey to sit back. His eyes are wide, hurt. Mikleo has his hair in his hands, and he’s combing through it with his fingers.

“There’s... _cheese_ in my hair.”

Sorey blinks again, and realization dawns on him. He realizes exactly what he has done, his mistake of laying Mikleo down on the bed.

“I feel disgusting now. I think I need to shower.” He tries to brush at his back, and shivers at the thought of the crumbs stuck to him. Sorey loves them at least, so being covered in them doesn’t bother him, but Mikleo... He feels sick at the thought.

Sorey leans close again, and presses the softest kiss to Mikleo’s lips, hands curling around his back to gently rub some of the crumbs away from his skin. Their moment may have been ruined, but that doesn’t stop Sorey from pulling Mikleo closer, his lips brushing up against Mikleo’s ear.

“Why don’t you go shower then? I can take the blankets off the bed.”

Mikleo presses his face into Sorey’s neck, his lips pressing to the skin there. “Yeah. Yeah...I would like that. Maybe…” He pulls back, then presses his lips to Sorey’s, letting them linger, “Maybe when you’re done...You can join me?”

Sorey grins, and grabs Mikleo, kissing him again. When he pulls away, Mikleo’s face is flushed, and he looks a bit dazed. But he smiles, and slips from Sorey’s grasp. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Sorey grins, “Of course! I promise I won't take too long, okay?”

Mikleo’s smile warms, and he nods, “I’ll be waiting then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going over this, and just like.....11pm is not late why would I even write that it's late??  
> 3 or 4 am is late?????  
> I remember sitting there debating what time Mikleo would think is "late" since its so far from what I think  
> IT JUST MADE ME LAUGH


End file.
